


Art for The Triskelion's Curse [ACBB 2016]

by DYlogger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Big Bang, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYlogger/pseuds/DYlogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Pirates of the Carribean AU] When druids kidnap Arthur, he is prepared to find himself held for ransom. However, these are no ordinary druids - they are cursed for their greed, and only a Dragonlord can cure them. Unaware of the danger, Merlin enlists the help of rogue druid Mordred Céo to rescue Arthur and save Camelot. With only a stolen dragon and a possibly insane warlock as aid, can Merlin save Arthur before he himself falls prey to Alvarr and his band?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The Triskelion's Curse [ACBB 2016]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Triskelion's Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966222) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is such a mishmash of styles; I couldn't decide on I wanted. Art for this big bang kicked my ass because RL sapped out all my energy, and [thehatmeister](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thehatmeister) has just been supremely understanding! (He even sat me through my first viewing of Pirates of the Carribean!) Also, the fic, dude. IT HAS PSEUDO-WEREDRAGONS AND FLYING AND JACK SPARROW!MORDRED.
> 
> 900 helping of thanks to [omchan](http://omchan.tumblr.com/) for betaing! She's all sorts of wonderful and helpful and I love her so much - especially for sitting through my last minute tears even though she isn't in Merlin fandom.
> 
> As always, thank you to the mods of [aftercamlann](http://aftercamlann.livejournal.com) for hosting the fest that exPLODES THE FANDOM with new content!
> 
> [The fic!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7966222) (There are miiiinor spoilers in the art, so maybe read the fic first?

[ ](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Pc3KKfYw_9U/V8uYB46_S-I/AAAAAAAAEFI/KHZAzQzDQKcvvT9fScna6xsgl0uysGN0gCLcB/s1600/Cover.png)

[[moon photo source](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moon)]

[ ](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-HGcOeEN8kzo/V8uYB3U7tTI/AAAAAAAAEFM/FVFHZn-dRIsdP4fe-yMv9iRwer8R7KLJwCLcB/s1600/Prison.png)

Mordred goes to jail!

[ ](https://3.bp.blogspot.com/-FZ5hgrYNJ4o/V8uYCZXS6cI/AAAAAAAAEFQ/CUsd9D6E4qsFNeZAvLI--1ZaDJaqhG-wQCLcB/s1600/Banner.png)

A gIANT-ASS BANNER.  Mostly I wanted to try one of those cool-looking loooong banners. c: [[this banner on DeviantART](http://dylogger.deviantart.com/art/Art-for-The-Triskelion-s-Curse-632397167?ga_submit_new=10%253A1473107681)]

**Author's Note:**

> [Art on Tumblr](http://art-dy.tumblr.com/post/149996257765/)   
>  [Art on LJ](http://dylogger.livejournal.com/81613.html)


End file.
